<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insomnia by purplebass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403364">Insomnia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebass/pseuds/purplebass'>purplebass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebass/pseuds/purplebass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucie and Matthew (platonic) one shot.</p><p>Lucie can't sleep and catches Matthew as he enters the Institute drunk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matthew Fairchild &amp; Lucie Herondale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Insomnia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucie passed a hand over her eyes in frustration. It was too cold, too dry, too much. It didn’t help matters that she was also brainstorming for ideas and came up with nothing. She had been tossing and turning for an hour already. She was tired, but sleep evaded her that night.</p><p>She rubbed her hands to warm herself up, and grabbed her robe. Going out was out of the question, although it was tempting. But she could take a walk around the Institute - perhaps her brother James was still in the parlor reading a book. They could converse about something. He could give her ideas. Or he could help her find a way to cure her insomnia. <em>Could insomnia be cured? </em>She wasn’t sure, but she didn’t want to spend the night thinking about how to fall asleep.</p><p>With her witchlight in one hand, she walked past her parents’ bedroom. She heard muffled laughs but moved forward. As much as she needed to talk to someone as a distraction while waiting for sleep to come over her, she didn’t want to bother them. She slowed down when she reached her brother’s room. The door was slightly ajar, and she glanced inside. He was asleep - <em>lucky him!</em>, his witchlight still on the nightstand. He was still holding a book on his lap, but he was completely out.</p><p>Lucie snorted. <em>Alright, let’s go to the kitchen to get some milk</em>, she decided, and turned towards the ancient looking stairs. The main door of the Institute opened right when she passed it, before taking the corridor that led downstairs. Someone sighed.</p><p>She had a small knife with her, mostly out of habit, but she was sure it wasn’t a demon. Demons couldn’t enter Institutes, therefore it could just be…</p><p>“Matthew?” she said. “Matthew, what are you doing here?”</p><p>An exhausted-looking Matthew, who was barely holding himself to the door with a hand, casted a glance at Lucie. “Lucie, good evening,” he giggled, trying not to fall on his feet. “I’m here to see James.”</p><p>Lucie helped him in, closing the door behind him. “I guess you’re too late for that, Math,” she informed him. She touched his chin, and saw that his eyes were bloodshot. His cheeks were flushed - because of the alcohol in his system and not for the cold, she suspected. “You’ve been out to drink again, I see,” she admonished him bluntly.</p><p>She had tried too many times to make him reason, but he still couldn’t give up his fixation. Perhaps she couldn’t help him with his problem. She felt powerless.</p><p>Matthew nodded. “James didn’t want to come, that rascal,” he grinned.</p><p>She would have smiled too, on another occasion. Had Matthew’s condition been once in a lifetime, it could have been possible. But it hurt to see him like that. It wasn’t funny.</p><p>Lucie walked him towards the staircase, thinking that it was better to take him to a warmer room instead of the kitchen. Not the parlor, though, but the drawing room. There was alcohol in the former, and he didn’t need more temptations as it was.</p><p>“You need to lie down, Math,” Lucie said, feeling the grip of his hand tighten on her arm as they climbed the stairs.</p><p>“I don’t lie, Lu,” he replied. “But I am a sinner, that much I admit.”</p><p>“You’re saying nonsense,” she sighed. She was sweating. “Alright, finally,” she said, opening the door of the drawing room. She deposited him unceremoniously on the velvet sofa, and heard him grunt. She needed to light up the fire in the hearth, at least. She couldn’t let him get a cold.</p><p>“My head is burdensome, Lucie,” he protested. “Perhaps, if you’d give me a seraph blade, I should -”</p><p>“Shut up, Matthew,” she ordered. She couldn’t find the matches. “Behave, you,” she told the fire, and at some point, the fireplace was lively again. She grinned.</p><p>She looked at him. He laid on the sofa, but one of his legs still touched the carpet. His head was also on the edge, and Lucie lowered herself to push it closer to the back of the furniture. She didn’t want him to break his neck like he wished in his alcoholic stupor. She wouldn’t in</p><p>“I love you,” Matthew murmured afterwards. His eyes were closed. She didn’t know if he was dreaming or he was just too tired to look her in the eyes.</p><p>“Tell me that when you’re sober,” she answered, rolling her eyes.</p><p>He didn’t say anything more, nor did he move, and Lucie thought he might have fallen asleep. She put a blanket over him and left the room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>